


Skin

by Theyisms



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - NSFW [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AkuDem - Freeform, AkuDemy, Axel/Demyx - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 05:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyisms/pseuds/Theyisms
Summary: Axel just wants to fall asleep with his boyfriend in his arms.





	Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Day One: Cuddles (Naked)

__“Did you fall asleep?”

Axel peels his eyes open and glares at nothing in particular. Maybe he  _ would  _ fall asleep if his boyfriend would stop asking him every three minutes. He sighs deeply.

“No, Demyx, I did not fall asleep.”

“Oh...”

Axel bites back a groan as he moves his hand from his boyfriend’s hip and rests it on the back of his bare thigh. He’s more than a little annoyed. If Demyx wants to talk about something, he can. He’s not opposed to pillowtalk at all. But god can he spit it out already? Almost dozing off and then immediately snapping to attention several times within the span of twenty minutes is starting to give him a headache.

“Are you okay?” Axel mumbles into Demyx’s night bonnet.

“I’m fine.”

He hums again and closes his eyes. “Are you sure?”

Demyx nods as he nuzzles his face deeper into Axel’s chest. “Mm-hm.”

He pats the blond’s thigh and closes his eyes once more. “Okay. Good night, babe.”

“Oh, you were trying to sleep? I should probably shut up.”

Axel inhales deeply and opens his eyes again. “Yes...I’m trying to sleep. I can stay up and talk if you need me to.”

Demyx shakes his head. “Don’t. It can wait until morning.”

He doesn’t trust that for a second. As soon as he closes his eyes, Demyx is going to talk to him again. “If you say so.”

A few moments pass. Demyx doesn’t say a word, but he knows he isn’t asleep because his fingers are busy tracing a small part of Axel’s spine. It’s only a matter of time before he says something. His eyes are getting heavy, though. His blinks are becoming less frequent and lasting longer. Maybe he should just close them for now. They don’t sting as much when they’re shut. And the quiet dark around them is peaceful.

It’s times like this where Axel can really appreciate what he has: a decent home, a clean bedroom (thanks to Demyx), and the most adorable and loving man in the world is lying here naked in his arms. He could explore every inch of his body if he wanted to, and Demyx would let him, but for now he just wants to hold him close. There aren’t many things that feel better than skin to skin contact with the one you love the most.

Demyx has been quiet for a while now. Axel smiles softly as he begins to drift off—

“Are you asleep?”

The smile slides off of his face. “I am going to wring your pretty little neck if you don’t let me  **sleep** ,” he hisses into Demyx’s ear.

Demyx, used to Axel’s empty threats, laughs. “I’m sorry! I’m really sorry. I guess I can’t sleep.”

“Do you need pills or something?” Axel frowns. “There’s some in the mirror cabinet in the bathroom. Blue label.”

“No, I’m fine. I’m…” Demyx’s hand stops moving, and Axel raises an eyebrow. He knows he can't see him but it doesn’t matter. “This might sound dumb, but I just really want to hear your voice right now. Makes me feel less alone.”

Axel suddenly doesn’t feel all that sleepy anymore. He moves his head back and touches his forehead to his partner’s. “What’s wrong? Am I doing something to make you feel like that?”

“No, you’re...Axel, you’re perfect. Alone probably wasn’t the right word to use, but I don’t know how else to describe what’s going on with me. I don’t want to stay up late and have a whole conversation about nothing but I really feel like I need you right now. I’m needy and dumb.”

Axel moves his arm and wraps it tightly around Demyx. “You’re perfect,” he whispers back to him. “And I’m right here. You’re needy, I like feeling needed. That’s why we work so well.”

Demyx draws his leg up and hooks it over Axel’s waist. He loves it when Demyx clings to him like this; he’s warm and comfortable. He pulls Demyx closer and cranes his neck down to kiss his shoulder. If Demyx feels alone, he’ll just have to remind him that he’s not.

“I’m also sorry for threatening to wring your neck,” Axel whispers.

Demyx snorts. “I’m sorry for making you wanna wring my neck.”

Axel clears his throat. “I’m um...sorry about my dick right now. I don’t know what it’s doing.”

Demyx laughs again. “As if I’m not used to that already.” He wiggles in Axel’s arms a bit, then sighs. “I think I’ll be okay. Sorry again for keeping you up.”

“Don’t be. Next time you feel like that, tell me. I love you.”

Demyx raises his head to kiss Axel’s chin. “I love  _ you _ .”

The next time Axel closes his eyes, he drifts off to sleep without interruption.


End file.
